


再去一次滿洲里

by meihuagushu



Category: An Elephant Sitting Still, 大象席地而坐, 大象席地而坐 | An Elephant Sitting Still (2018)
Genre: Gen, 于城, 大象席地而坐 - Freeform, 王金孫女, 韋布 - Freeform, 黃玲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihuagushu/pseuds/meihuagushu
Summary: 電影《大象席地而坐》同人文故事時間線設定在二十年後以王金孫女的視角書寫有私設/OOC





	再去一次滿洲里

「小姐，只要簽下文件就可以了。以後老太太就用療養院提供的護理用品吧，費用在月結單扣，有沒有問題？」  
療養院職員送上文件，我簽署了。  
「對吧，除非每月結帳或者我媽要送醫院急救，否則沒什麼特別事，就別致電我，我很忙。」  
「可是小姐，老人家需要家人多關心，否則⋯⋯」  
我用手擋住囉嗦的職員。  
「我又要籌備工作，又要教學生跳舞，我很忙，聽到了沒有？」  
職員走開後，坐在輪椅上的老媽用幽怨的眼睛盯住我。  
「這就是我所謂的『乖女兒』！你別以為我不知，你向舞團請了長假！」  
「老媽，這裡算不錯吧，有空調設備，光線充足，你在這裡穿暖吃飽，至少比老家的陽台或者那間破養老院好幾倍。」我冷冰冰地回應。  
老媽拿枕頭擲向我頭上，但我一點也不覺痛。  
「不買掉那破房子，我們哪來錢買學區房、供你讀好學校、讀藝術學院？你沒心肝！」  
我一言不發放下老媽的行李，慢步走出去，由她去砸東西。  
「你去哪兒去了？回來！」  
「買火車票，去接姥爺。」  
「你要我說多少次才肯信我！你姥爺十年前只是走失了，說不定還沒有死！」  
「十年來你根本沒有找過他，也沒需要找他。我只是學你而已。」  
我走出療養院，去到大閘還聽到母親的哭鬧聲和東西砸毀的聲響。  
「三十年來好心養的『乖寶寶』，趁爹死了、媽殘廢了，想丟媽了！」  
可是我不想再理會她了，先買下火車票，過幾天回去老家那邊的市鎮。

 

幸好先服了暈車藥，否則我早就在火車上嘔吐了。  
這地方和二十年前一比，環境乾淨了很多。以前丟滿垃圾的河床沒有以前那麼臭氣熏天，但也乾涸了。  
有些大廈被翻新了或者拆除再建築，周圍都一片白色，但天空總是蒙上一片混濁的灰煙，不戴口罩就出不了門。  
我先找到訂好的民宿住下，放下行李，坐車到開了五十多年的老店去。  
老店內的一個房間，放置大大小小無人接走的木盒和瓷盅。  
「唉⋯⋯十年了，不，廿年了！終於有人接你回家了，王金先生。」  
捲髮的老闆是姥爺朋友的女兒，她拿出一個塵封多時的四方黑木盒，像摸嬰兒一樣溫柔地抹乾淨，再雙手交到我手上，我雙手接住。  
「對了，還有一個東西。」她拿出了一根雖老舊但手工不錯的檯球杆，品牌是「奧秘」，把手位置被刻了“WB”。它還被綁上一片白信封，上面寫上「給我的乖孫女」。  
我記得它，當年姥爺說過是一個有義氣的朋友送給他。他不打檯球，卻拿它去打流氓和那個大惡狗的主人。  
我記得姥爺說過：「橙汁兒，爸爸教訓了害死你的惡人了。」  
後來我才知道，「橙汁兒」是姥娘的小名，這名字在姥娘死後給了姥爺養的小隻老狗，牠給大惡狗咬傷，最後走了。  
聽說附近有一間檯球廳。我常用的檯球杆折斷了就一個月沒有玩了，不如就拿它練練手吧。

 

戶外的檯球廳，有深綠色的天幕擋住陽光。  
檯球的碰撞聲很悅耳。  
先用白色的母球撞散九個彩球，再順彩球上的號碼撞進袋口。  
可是和我輪流比試的幾個男生，球技遜斃了，一點都不刺激。  
橙黃色的九號球又被我撞進袋子，我又贏了。  
「姐姐可以收我為徒嗎？」  
「收你為徒？」  
「姐姐你是國家隊的檯球手嗎？」  
「我教舞蹈的，要來北京學舞嗎？我收費很貴的。」  
男生搖頭，尷尬地走開。  
我感覺到有一個中年男子在看我，轉頭看，很熟面口，但想不到起是誰。  
他的頭髮黑白相間，下巴留着鬍鬚，卻沒有老氣，身上有煙草味道，一看就猜到不是善男信女。  
「小姐你球技不錯，如果不是聽到你說話，還以為是國家隊選手大駕光臨。」他遞上名片。「我是這地方的老闆，姓于。」  
我也交換名片吧。  
「我是舞團導師，來這裡旅行。」  
「你的『奧秘』絕版了十多年，在哪裡找到的？」  
「我姥爺傳給我，家傳之寶不出讓。」  
「有性格，我喜歡！有空來玩吧。」  
于老闆走開了，我望一下名片，上面印的名字是「于城」。

 

這兩天來打檯球，都沒見到于老闆。  
我好奇問一下檯球廳的小妹：「于老闆不是常常在這裡嗎？」  
「哦，老闆家開4S店的，加上最近老闆有要事，就少來了。」  
原來如此。  
姥爺留下的「奧秘」手感果然很好，我用得很順手，像用了十年的老工具。  
可是這市鎮就沒有找到好敵手，來玩的都是球技普通的小男生，像只有我一人在玩，很納悶。  
我付了錢就離開了，來了兩天總要逛逛街吧。  
可是我自從十年前最後一次探望姥爺後，就沒有再回來。  
我幾乎不認得這些街道，像外來客來旅行。  
以前和姥爺常常去的地方小吃攤、麵檔早就消失了，取而代之的是新穎又乾淨的餐廳和小吃店。  
先買到一件現烤的鴨肉煎餅填飽肚子，雖然好吃但就吃不到以前的老味道。  
坐公車到以前的公園去，這老地方幾乎沒有改變，唯一變的是猴子籠是空的，沒有猴子，只有假山。  
「阿姨吃吧。」  
我見到口叼着一根煙的于老闆坐在石椅上，餵一個滿頭白髮的蒼老太太吃海綿蛋糕。  
老太太吃得甚為滋味，把嘴邊的蛋糕屑舔乾淨。  
我走過去打招呼：「于老闆你好，這位是令壽堂吧？」  
「不是，她是阿姨，我好朋友的媽⋯⋯阿姨，蛋糕香嗎？」  
阿姨咧開嘴露出帶煙漬的黃牙說：「很香，姑娘是阿城的朋友吧，你也吃。」  
我謝過阿姨和于老闆，吃了一片蛋糕，雖然不是用上等材料烤製，但至少沒加奇怪的東西。  
「我在那邊買的。」于老闆指向一間門口有一條人龍、鑲上咖啡色招牌的小店。「還有一件事想問清楚你，歐小姐。」  
「什麼事情？」  
他抽一口煙，問：「你不是來旅行。這小鎮沒什麼名勝古跡，也沒有旅遊景點，我猜你是來找人的。」  
果然不是善男信女。  
「于老闆你猜到了一半，但是關你什麼事？」  
「不關我的事，但我記得你那根『奧秘』原本的主人對我弟弟幹的事。」  
怪不得他在檯球廳盯住我不放。  
「⋯⋯你認識我姥爺王金？」  
于老闆揉了鼻樑，耍一耍手。  
「啊，那老頭子，不是他⋯⋯是當年那個小子，叫韋布。他比我小十歲，現在應該快四十了。」  
我想起了，就是當年那個「毽子哥哥」，可是我想不起他的臉。  
「我唐突了，請問你知道他的事情嗎？」  
「給你一個提示吧。」他又指向那間小店。「他以前一到夜晚便會去那西餅店買蛋糕或餅乾吃，碰碰運氣吧。」  
于老闆餵完蛋糕，他丟掉熄火的煙屁股。  
「請問⋯⋯韋布對你弟弟做了什麼事？」  
「你不必知道，這是我們男人的私怨。」  
他就這樣推走坐輪椅的老阿姨離開公園，只剩我一個人。

 

這北方市鎮在春天也有點寒冷，尤其是晚上，幸好我多帶一件外套保暖。  
吃完牛肉罩餅，我拿住檯球杆到處逛，直到八時許。  
我經過公園走到那間咖啡色招牌的西餅店，門是開着的，電燈也是亮的。可是店面沒有人，後面的烘焙室傳來兩個女人的聲音。  
我聽到猛烈的拍枱聲。  
「都幾多年了，你開店以後每天都捉襟見肘過日子，錢有賺多少嗎？」  
「好歹我們用的是真材實料，店子多了熟客，至少我們餓不死的。」  
裡面又傳來了拍枱聲。  
「你若肯賣得貴一點，你還會為每個月的收支煩惱嗎？」  
「在這鬼地方，賣得貴一點，就沒有人買。」  
「那你為什麼不去好一點的地方賣？」  
「難道你要客人走兩公里買好一點的生日蛋糕？」  
烘焙室寂靜了一分鐘。  
「我當年真不該走那tm的兩公里⋯⋯」  
又靜了一會兒，我要出聲了。  
「不好意思，請問有人嗎？」  
裡面的女人終於出來店面了，一個比較老一點但風韻猶存，聽聲線就是她剛才拍枱的；另一個束起長髮的中年姑娘，看來很纖瘦，還是個美人胚子。  
我認得她。  
我要了櫥窗裡的最後兩塊巧克力餅乾，中年姑娘幫我放在米白色紙盒。  
我看到收銀機旁放了數瓶現在難得買到的冬瓜糖，問了價錢。  
「這是免費的，年輕人不愛吃。姑娘隨便取吧。」  
「我姥爺愛吃。」我伸手取了一瓶，放進手袋裡。  
「姑娘以前住這裡嗎？我好像見過你。  
「小時候住過，廿年前搬學區房了。」  
她認得我了？  
「哦，失禮了⋯⋯歡迎下次再來！」  
我走前取走西餅店的宣傳單張。上面寫上「歡迎預訂生日/慶典蛋糕，須至少三天前致電1xxxxxxxxxx黃玲」。  
找到當年那位同行的姊姊了，可是還未找到「毽子哥哥」。  
姥爺，我已經忘了他的樣貌，如果他來到了，我可以確定這是姥爺的朋友嗎？  
坐車後我的步伐有點搖晃，就這樣拿餅乾和冬瓜糖回民宿去吧。

 

在民宿的房間，只有我一個人坐在黑木盒前。  
我先放冬瓜糖供放在黑木盒前，再細口咬下又軟又韌的餅乾。  
我在少女時因為參加少年舞蹈團的緣故，為了保持纖麗，我一點甜食都不准碰，否則會換來母親的一巴掌或父親的一句臭罵。  
只有我自個兒偷偷去養老院探望姥爺時，我才放心和姥爺一起吃甜甜的東西。姥爺最愛吃傳統蜜餞，也嚐吃我帶來的西餅。  
我們吃完甜食後，爺爺便會揮舞他從不離身的「奧秘」檯球杆，訴說他以前在滿洲里當兵的故事。  
我記得最後一次探望姥爺，趁着父母外出旅遊，我買了爺爺最愛的冬瓜糖，還烤了同學教我做的軟餅乾。  
那天我去養老院，姥爺已經蒼老了很多，但還有一些精力走動。  
我們把軟餅乾和冬瓜糖吃得乾乾淨淨，他笑得像過生日一樣。  
他笑着說他想葬在滿洲里，永遠留在他年輕時發光發亮的地方。  
結果我考進藝術學院後，一直沒空去探望他，直到學校放假時，母親告訴我姥爺已經走失了一個月。  
父母說早已經報警了，但沒有人找到他的行蹤，故一直不敢告訴我。  
但我心裡清楚知道，他們不會對我說真心話，我也再沒有碰過甜食。  
我一個人戚戚然吃完了軟餅乾，那瓶冬瓜糖還未開過，放在黑木盒前。  
我不捨得吃。

 

第二天的下午我又去了西餅店。  
這一次我買了一盒餅乾，玲姊收錢後突然問：「要喝咖啡嗎？」  
「嗯？」  
「我請你喝，我有空。」  
我在西餅店某角落的小茶几旁坐下，玲姊泡了兩杯奶泡咖啡。  
「我已經問過于先生了。你昨晚第一次來，我記得那根檯球杆是我中學同學的。」  
「⋯⋯他送給我姥爺。」  
玲姊打量了我身體一眼，說：「當年你還是小妹妹，長大了挺美麗。」  
「玲姊也保養得很好。」  
「你姥爺好嗎？」  
「十年前身故了，只留下檯球杆給我，我最近才取回。」  
「你要找韋布，對不對？」  
「請問他以前是你的男朋友嗎？」  
「他不是，他是我好朋友，以前常來買蛋糕。兩年前他父母都死了後，就離開了這老市鎮，最近我才收到他的明信片。」  
她喝完咖啡後再問我：「你找到他以後打算怎樣？」  
「我想⋯⋯我會還回檯球杆給他吧。」  
「為什麼？」  
「依照姥爺留給我的信，要還給當年唯一對他有義氣的朋友。」  
我那杯咖啡也被喝完了，杯底都是奶泡和一點點咖啡渣。  
「玲姊當年為什麼會一起去滿洲里？」  
「我和學校的老師沾上邊，被傳開了，又拖累了媽，為了逃避一切只好跟韋布來，那時候就認識了你姥爺。」  
玲姊扭開玻璃瓶蓋，我們一起吃冬瓜糖。  
「好吃嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「不嫌甜嗎？」  
「長大了後，覺得這玩意兒更好吃。」  
「你姥爺呢？」  
「我媽媽想賣掉姥爺的舊房子再搬去學房區，想我上名校讀書。他最後死了，然後媽媽騙我只是走失，我是來接他。」  
「你之後打算怎麼樣？」  
「再去一次滿洲里，姥爺年輕時當兵的地方。」  
臨走前，玲姊再送我一瓶冬瓜糖和一盒餅乾，我堅持要付錢，她拒絕了。  
「這些冬瓜糖是我做的，我只送給談得來的人，你要了吧。」  
她給我看一張套娃廣場的明信片，它的右下角寫上滿州里的某段地址和一組電話號碼。  
「一起去找他吧。」

 

過了數天，我收拾行李，下午和玲姊乘火車去滿洲里去。  
上火車時，一個我們沒有邀請的人也上了同一個車廂。  
「兩位小姐，不介意我坐在你們後面嗎？」  
玲姊回懟他：「你是跟蹤我們了，還是找人查我們了？」  
「別冤枉我，我也覺得是時候去一趟吧。」  
于老闆取出一張很殘舊的大紅色宣傳海報，上面的宣傳句是「滿洲里馬戲團．端坐的大象」。  
「你們以前有看過這海報嗎？」  
玲姊說見過，可是我沒有。  
「我沒有，但姥爺和毽子哥哥提過。」  
「原來這渾球有這稱呼。」  
「韋布以前得過獎，你快坐吧，火車要開了。」  
車站響起鳴聲，火車出發了。  
于老闆咳了數下，說：「二十多年前，我的好朋友提過滿州里有一隻大象，坐在原地動也不動，旁人用叉子戳牠也不動。」  
我問：「這大象真的存在嗎？」  
「你們四人當年不是坐火車到滿洲里看大象嗎？」  
「不。」我望望窗外回憶一切。「當時我們約定的車次突然取消了，我們只坐長途大巴到了瀋陽。」  
「然後呢？」  
玲姊輕聲說：「我們就回來了。」  
我終於想起來了。  
那時候路上很黑，大巴中途停下來，我們先下車踢踢毽子打發時間。  
我們從深山的方向聽到了數下大象的叫聲，就什麼都看不見。  
最後我們還是沒有去到滿洲里。  
「于老闆也想去滿洲里找韋布嗎？」  
「不只是因爲他，我也想代好朋友看大象。」  
「是當天公園那個阿姨的孩子嗎？」  
「嗯，我二十年前死去的好兄弟，他和我弟弟同一天死的。」  
「你弟弟⋯⋯」  
「詳情你自己問韋布吧。」  
我們三人還是在火車上睡着了，直到火車到了我們二十年前沒去成的地方。

 

一踏出滿洲里市火車站，第一眼看到的是碧藍色的天空，然後看到到處都是俄式建築和套娃裝飾。  
四處都是俄羅斯人，店子掛的是俄文與蒙古文的招牌，唯獨有一個中年華人在套娃廣場獨自踢着毽子。  
他面上有些皺紋，也多了不少白髮，但我認得他。  
于老闆搖頭說：「難怪你叫他『毽子哥哥』吧，但他看起來還比我老。」  
玲姊也嘆道：「他老了很多。」  
我舉起了姥爺的檯球杆。  
他收回毽子，走到我們面前。  
「我收到你們的短訊了，你姥爺呢？」  
我拉開背包，取出黑木盒。  
「王先生⋯⋯」  
他碰一碰黑木盒，眼淚就湧出。  
「毽子哥哥，姥爺說過你就是對他有義氣的那個朋友，一定要還這個給你。」  
我雙手奉上檯球杆和姥爺的信。  
「謝謝你⋯⋯」他收下檯球杆，說：「不要再叫我哥哥了，我年紀大了，叫我韋布吧。」

 

吃完羊肉餃子，我們來到韋布的家。  
和夜晚五光十色的街道相比，他的家裡頭的牆呈淺藍色，燈光偏黃。  
「你們還沒訂房子嗎？」  
「已訂了。」  
他泡了茶給我們喝，玲姊送上紙包蛋糕，他一口氣吃了兩塊。  
「你的手藝還是沒有變，你還好嗎？」  
「很好，西餅店生意不錯，很多人排隊，只是偶和我媽吵架。」  
「那就好。」  
于老闆納悶了，問：「你就住在這裏不回去吧？」  
「反正爸媽也不在了，我住在這裡打工，日子過得還可以的。要煙灰缸嗎？」  
「我不客氣了。」  
于老闆一邊抽煙一邊發呆，玲姊看電視，我和韋布出去陽台透氣。  
「韋布，我可以問你一個問題嗎？」  
「隨便問吧。」  
「當年回去後，你去了哪裡？」  
「我進了少年 所，數年後出來就沒有見過你們兩爺孫了。」  
「姥爺被我媽賣了房子，送進養老院，我跟爸媽去學房區住。」  
「聽黃玲說，你現在是舞蹈家了。」  
「我已經退居幕後，做導師了。」  
「至少你還有一些成就。」  
「為什麼當年你要去滿洲里？」  
「我在學校和一個欺負我朋友的惡霸吵架，一時衝動把他推下樓梯，頭破血流，只能跑吧。」  
我壓下聲音問：「于老闆的弟弟？」  
韋布點點頭。  
「于城不是善男信女，本可以弄死我的，但他竟然放了我。可是他弟弟還是救不回來，我唯有自首認罪，不然能怎麼辦？」  
他指向外邊的草原說：「當年我們找不到的大象，其實就在這邊。」  
「端坐着的大象？」  
「明天過來吧，一起坐車去。」

 

在中午，韋布租了包車，我們四人一起坐車去到呈嫩綠色的呼倫貝爾草原。  
我們從車窗外看到一座巨石。  
「就是這裡。」  
下車後我們走到這灰白色的巨石，沒有看到被工具雕刻的痕跡，巨石經過風雨侵蝕，竟然被風化到像一隻坐着的象。  
韋布取出一張又皺又破爛的「滿洲里馬戲團」海報。  
「我也有一張，好朋友給我的。」于老闆也在口袋裡掏出摺好的海報。  
「這裡根本就沒有馬戲團，也沒有坐下了還沒事的大象⋯⋯」黃玲環顧四周。「這海報是怎樣來的？」  
「沒有人知道⋯⋯」韋布抬頭望向巨石的象頭。「我也是坐車時發現的⋯⋯」  
我們四人坐在草地上，大風吹過草原，嫩草都彎了腰。  
「就這裡吧。」  
我在背包拿出黑木盒，解開黑絲帶，掀開盒子。  
「姥爺，看大象吧。」  
盒子內的灰燼隨風而去。  
二十年前我們未完成的事，終於實現了。  
我取出冬瓜糖。  
「我姥爺一直愛吃的東西，一起吃吧。」  
韋布嘆道：「這東西小時候我嫌甜，現在覺得味道剛剛好。」  
我們吃完冬瓜糖，就這樣睡在巨石旁，直到黃昏。  
草原突然響起了象鳴。  
我坐起身子，看見一個穿軍服的青年手持步 槍，看了我一眼就揮手，轉身離開。  
我認得他，他就是我姥爺。

—正文完—


End file.
